Kai is a GIRL! a BLOOD plus fanfic
by Nonexistent Zero
Summary: Kai is definitely a girl! i suck at summaries so just read it please. Chapter 3 is up finally, nya! OC characters wanted, look inside chapter 4 for more info.
1. First Kiss, Sisters and Secrets

* * *

BLOOD+

The story of Blood plus shall be different now! Not much changes, well, except for Kai being a girl instead of a man and having feelings toward Haji. The story line is slightly different as Kai will be more included and I am thinking of her becoming a chevalier, just maybe.

Hiroki: you made another story?

Me: Ah! Hiroki, what are ya' doing here?!

Hiroki: So you have time to publish this story while you've got a million others you've neglected in your computer? I'm ashamed of you Anny-Chan.

Me: Sorry! but i've been focusing on this story lately! Oh, and this is Hiroki, one of my characters that are in one of my old documents that are stashed in my computer.

Hiroki: Hello, well since I'm here I'll help when I can.

Me: Good, well be my sheild right now so my other characters don't kill me right about now?

Hiroki: If i must.

Me: Great! your the best! Well please review everyone! bye-bye *Throws a smoke bomb and disappears*

Hiroki: Please review so Anny-Chan doesn't get killed by her other characters, well she'll probably get killed even if you don't review. *Throws a smoked bomb and disappears*

Chapter 1: first kiss, sisters, secrets.

Kai ran down the hall of the school. She was suppose to get Saya as her friend got her running shoes for her as she forgot them and went back to the school to get them. Her dad told her to get Saya; she

walked to the school normally, but as she saw her own sensei's corpse laying lifelessly in school grounds she did not know what to think and ran into the school to search for Saya, she was panting, tired as

she went to the second level of the school. She checked every classroom, no sign of Saya. As she neared the biology room, she heard an inhuman screeching sound coming from inside the classroom. She was

slightly scared for her life but she cared for her sister's life more then her own. She quickly opened the sliding door, to find Saya lying on the floor with an older looking man on top of her as he laid his lips on

her sisters lips, a trickle of blood came down from her lips. "Saya…" Kai was flabbergasted at this, she heard the screeching sound again and looked up to find a giant creature that looked scarcely similar to a

bat but was on all fours. She stared in shock as the creature jumped at her but she quickly got out of the way in time but the monster had just left a huge cut across her right side and blood started to merge

from the cut. She winced in pain but stood up as she was in the biology room. She turned to see Saya standing with a long sword in her hands. What shocked her most were her eyes. _Crimson red? _She

thought as her hand covered the wound on her side. Blood trickled down the sword Kai noticed and felt a dangerous presence behind her; she slowly turned her head slightly. She caught sight of the bat-like

monster as it raised its left claws and was about to slash her in half until Saya sliced the creature in half instead with her sword as it cried out in pain and part of it started to turn into a stone-like substance

but it still attacked and aiming towards Saya. Saya had cut off its arm in mere seconds as the monster had fallen to the floor in defeat. As Kai watched in horror, she turned to Saya as a few cuts she received

were unnaturally healing in mere seconds, "Saya…" Kai stared at her younger sister in shock as she fallen to the floor as well as she fainted but was easily stopped midway by the older man. Kai took a quick

look at him; he had long dark hair pulled up in a ponytail by a blue ribbon. His skin was pale and his eyes were a dark grey shade and he wore something like a trench coat but slightly different as he had a

white under shirt underneath as he sported black pants and a pair of black dress shoes. He carried a large cello case in his right palm that was lazily, wrapped around in white cloth and bandages.

Kai continued to stare at him, wanting to know who he was and what he had done to Saya. She started to feel a bit lightheaded as she remembered her wounded self; blood had coated her hand as she tried

to use her already bloody hand to press on the wound to make the blood flow slow down, which only helped slightly. She winced in pain as she was doing this; she felt the man walked closer to her.

She looked up and saw how tall he was. About 6'9 or so, as Kai was 5'7. He carried Saya in his left arm as he carried his cello case that looked more like coffin.

She felt a bit intimidated by this man but did not want to admit it. Kai took a deep breath and glared at the man. "W-who are you and what was that thing that attacked us just now?"

she asked (More like demanded) the man. His emotionless face showed no signs as his eyes looked lifeless in a way as he continued to stare at her. Saya slightly moved in the mans arm, and this got Kai's full attention.

"Saya," Kai started but Saya kept continuing to move around in the mans arm. She finally settled down and rested her head on the mans shoulder comfortably.

Kai sighed in relief and patted Saya's head like an older sister would. She stood up straight as she winced once again from the pain of the wound.

Helicopters sounded from atop the roof of the school and Kai was on alert, but as the man grabbed Kai by her free hand, they ran to the rooftop quickly. As they entered the doors of the roof,

a jet-black helicopter had just landed on the floor of the roof and army looking soldiers entered the building. A man walked out of the black helicopter casually, he looked between in his thirties

and wore a formal suit with combed Blondie hair and his face seemed impassive. "Your coming with me." he stated.

* * *

There! CHAPTER END! Sorry it is so short! if i don't get any reviews i will probably get rid of this story, so please review and tell me what ya' think!

Hiroki: please review or Anny-Chan will definitely delete this story, she isn't kidding! And please send nice reviews or Anny-Chan will snap at your nasty comments and go berserk, she can be really sensitive.


	2. The Pantom, New Friends and Allies

BLOOD+

The story of Blood plus shall be different now! Not much changes, well, except for Kai being a girl instead of a man and having feelings toward Haji. The story line is slightly different as Kai will be more included and I am thinking of her becoming a chevalier, just maybe.

ME: Hey all! First before i start the story i would like to thank AnsemMesna for adding this story to their Story Alert, and thank skullycandy12 darisu-chan for commenting!

Hiroki: I am very grateful of them.

ME: Hiroki, i have a problem.

Hiroki: What is it?

Hiroki: I don't know if i should let Riku or Solomon die or not!

Hiroki: If your having a problem with this just have the commenters review on it and vote if Solomon or Riku should or should not live.

ME: Thank ya'!! Okay reviewers, send me a comment if i should or should not let Riku and Solomon die!

Hiroki: Anny-Chan does not own Blood Plus, she only owns me and the story plot.

Chapter 2: The phantom, new friends and allies.

Girls were giggling down the outside halls as a door creaked opened and revealed an old women in a black gown with glasses, she looked like a crow but looked very strict as well and was not afraid to strike

someone if they did her wrong in anyway. "Quiet in the halls." she said with authority and the girls did as she said and bowed ever so slightly showing respect. "Good morning Sensei." they said in unison

casually as they seemed they have done this a million times as she said her good mornings as well. As they walked off Saya and Kai walked out of the door the older women walked out of before. They glanced

at the girls as the old women walked off and muttered, "The roses are blooming rather early this year." she said to mostly herself then to Saya and Kai as they followed her. The two were wearing a white

gown that was the Vietnamese boarding school uniform, Kai was tugging on the long dress a bit as it was getting her annoyed as she almost tripped on it. Saya walked casually as the dress did not seem to

bother her one bit but was amused at her older sister's antics. Kai's hair was pulled down and hair clippings held it in place, David told her that they did not allow her type of hairstyle in the boarding school,

which just made her mood sourer then it already was. Kai was able to be part of Saya's assignment to infiltrate the boarding school, they were planning on leaving Kai and Riku behind but unfortunately for

them Kai was a light sleeper and woke up before they even left. They argued all night, Kai wanted to help while David and Lewis told them it was too dangerous. In the end Kai and Riku won as they were

stubborn as a mule and got to help, but for Kai's punishment she had to go to the boarding school with Saya and wear the academies uniform which when she refused when she first saw the uniform but David

made an evil smirk. "This is your punishment, so take it like a woman and wear the uniform." he said smugly as Saya and Julia forced Kai into the uniform. Riku would just be hanging around with Lewis during

the mission, which really was not fair to Kai's account as she had to suffer alone wearing the godforsaken uniform, but she was glad that her younger brother would be out of harms way. Nevertheless, she

was slightly glad as well as the uniform had underpants as well . Kai and Saya entered a dorm room as the old woman muttered to her again. "Min, oh now where did she go?" she asked herself as it seemed

this Min girl disappeared like this a lot. There were three beds in the dorm room. One that was on the right of the wall was as it already taken as posters of guys were on that wall as the desk beside it had

some books and two or three teddy bears lying on top of the desk. Another bed was set on the left as one other bed was set near the only window as it was unoccupied and had desks of their own right

beside them. "Saya you will take the bed on the left and Kai, you will take the bed near the window." as she said this the two walked up to the beds they were assigned to and noticed a card on both of their

beds, they took the card from their bed and it said in kanji: Nice to meet ya', welcome. By Min. And had a poorly drawing on the card showing a smiling bubbly girl. The old woman kept speaking about curfews

and rules of the boarding school. "I hope you two will stay by the rules and play safe." she said in authority and as she finished a young girl with her bangs pulled back with wired glasses ran in, she was

slightly panting as she said her apologies. "Sorry I'm late." she said. "Right on time Min." the old woman said. She turned back her attention to Kai and Saya. "Kai, Saya, this is Min. She will be your roommate

and show you around." she finished and walked out of the dorm room quietly. "Hi, nice to meet you." Min greeted joyfully and shook Kai and Saya's hand.

* * *

As all three left the room and walked to their class, Min started a conversation. "So, did you two get my cards?" she asked. Saya nodded, "Yeah, we did." Kai said. "Well it took me a while to look up those

Japanese characters." she said as a smile graced her lips. "Thank you." Saya said to Min. "Oh, it was no problem. I had a bit of fun searching for the characters." she started and turned to make eye contact

with Kai and Saya. "There are a lot of girls from Hong Kong and Shang-Hai here but it's rare to have Japanese girls here. Did your father come here for work Saya, Kai?" she asked curiously. Kai showed hurt in

her eyes as Saya shook her head. "Our father…Just recently past away." Saya said. Min looked sad at this. "What about your mother?" Saya looked down finding the floor very interesting. "Our mother has

been dead for years." Kai softly said as she set a hand on Saya's shoulder to comfort her. Min stopped in her tracks. "I see, well, um, Sorry." she apologized as she was playing with her fingers being a little

nervous. "It's alright." Saya stated. Min looked at the scenery and spoke. "Well, there are a lot of girls sent from different family situations here. Most of the girls here are from wealthy families and their life's

back home are complicated in a way." she said as Kai and Saya stared at her, interested. "Take my family for example, they call themselves relatives but I know what their up to, they just want money," Min

continued as she started to walk off again with Kai and Saya following. After a couple of minutes, they were in the classroom and soon were acquainted with some of the other girls. "So Saya, Kai, where are

you guys from anyway?" one girl with two high ponytails asked. "Okinawa." Saya answered as she and Kai were seated next to each other. Some other girls were talking near them and one spoke loudly.

"It looks great!" a girl said that to another girl with long brown hair, he ears were pierced with what looked like diamonds. "Isn't it against the rules?" a blonde hair girl stated and continued.

"If sensei Lee finds out you'll be in trouble." she said with an impassive face. "You aren't going to tell are you?" Min asked as the blonde-haired girl turned to her. "I would never do something so childish like

that. I'm much more mature then that, unlike you girls." she said as she flipped her curly blonde hair in arrogance and the bell rang as everyone went to sit in their assigned seats as their sensei walked in, Min

seated behind Saya. "That's Anna-Mary, she's sensei Lee's favorite, but she's trouble so you guys should be careful and watch your backs when she's around." Min warned to Kai and Saya. Kai looked curiously

at the Anna-Mary girl, she looked mean and had an arrogant presence around her that just reeked danger. Kai knew she wasn't going to like her one bit just by looking at her.

* * *

After class was over Saya went to the bathroom to talk to David on her cell phone. Kai was walking around with Min while they waited for her to be done. Min started a tour for Kai and after a couple of minutes

Saya returned. "Ah, your back." Min said relieved. "For a little bit there I thought you were kidnapped by the phantom." Min said and Kai and Saya looked at her questionably. "Phantom, who's he?" Kai asked.

"They say the phantom likes to go after girls with black hair." Min stated making a scary face. Kai blinked and chuckled a bit. And Min told the tale about the phantom, Kai thought it was bull. "You've gotta be

kidding me, that stuff only happens in fairytales." Kai denied it. "But every time a girl with black hair appears the phantom gives her a blue rose and takes her away somewhere, and we have evidence."

Min said. "What do you mean?" Saya asked cautiously. "There have been other girls that look a bit like you Saya and I've met a senior and she was friends with a girl that had black hair, but after a few days a

blue rose appears on her desks and the next day she disappear, that's at least what she told me." she informed and told about the bell tower and the crescent moon that the phantom would appear.

"And you know what? I bet it's that tall, long haired guy over there." Min said as they turned to see Haji talking to an old man, he was in different clothing dressed as a gardener. Kai stared at him,

she remembered the day they met a few days ago. She clutched the fabric on her side where her wound was still healing. "I mean, is he gorgeous or what?" Min said dreamily.

"He's the new gardener and ever since he started working here all the girls have gone crazy about him." "Who him?" Kai asked not exactly fazed. "Have you listened to a word I said?"

Min pouted. "I don't think he's the phantom. He doesn't look like the romantic type like the phantom if you ask me." Kai said and Haji turned his head slightly to see the three girls. _Probably looking at Saya, I guess._

Kai thought and turned to see Saya slightly blush at Haji. and Min started rambling on how she would marry him in a heartbeat, which just made Kai burst out in laughter and caught some attention from the

other girls around her who were staring dreamily at Haji. "You've got to be kidding me! He totally doesn't look appealing! He looks impassive and seems really cold, your actually interested in that type of guy?'

she said between laughs. To her it was like a joke while the girls glared at her. She swept a tear from her eye. "Nice joke Min, you really got me there." she started to calm down as Saya was a little embarrass

of her sister. "Kai, you shouldn't be so mean." Saya said worryingly as she glance back at Haji who was continuing to stare at them. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. I have to admit he is good looking but doesn't

have much else. I want a guy who can make me happy and smiles to bring my spirits up, a guy who can make me laugh." Kai said as a blush graced her delicate features. Saya slightly laughed at her with Min

along with. "You know Kai, you almost sound like an ordinary girl instead of a tomboy." Saya said with a wide smile across her face and Kai pouted at this. Saya gasped. "No way, you actually pouted Kai! I

think your turning into a real girl." Saya said jokingly and Kai's brow twitched slightly and walked--Stomped off with an apologizing Saya and a laughing Min following behind. Without knowing Haji graced a

smile from his features as he watched Kai stomping away. A little bit later Saya went to class with Min but Kai stayed behind. "I have to go check something out. I'll be back before class starts." she said and

ran off to the gardens where she found Haji. "Hey Haji." Kai called out to Haji who was weeding the garden and turned to her. "I need to ask you something about roses." She asked, she wasn't use to being

around Haji since he seemed so distant and Kai thought she wouldn't be able to get a conversation with him. Haji nodded and walked up to her. Some girls noticed the two and hid behind some trees and

were eavesdropping even though they could verily hear them. "Is there any blue roses growing around here?" Kai asked hesitantly feeling a little awkward. "No, there is no such thing as a blue rose Kai." Haji

stated as Kai sighed. "I see, so that story is just a legend after all." Kai said to herself and Haji raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Haji asked politely in his monotone voice. "Ah, it's nothing. Bye Haji."

She was about to walk away until Haji stopped her. "I have something that I need you to give to Saya." Haji said as he pulled out a dagger that was shaped like Saya's sword.

"She cannot carry her sword around, this dagger will help her if she faces a chiropteran without her sword." he said sincerely, Kai smiled softly at how Haji cared for her sister.

"You really care about Saya a lot don't you Haji?" she asked, Haji seemed a bit surprised by the question. "Well of course, but there is someone else I care deeply more then Saya."

a smile graced his lips as he said this, Kai slightly blushed but calmed herself down. "Well whoever that person is Haji, she's one lucky girl." Kai smiled and walked off with the dagger hid in her sleeve.

"Oh and Haji," Kai called and the said person turned to her. "I'm digging your new look." she said with a slight giggle and ran off leaving a dumbfounded Haji who looked at his clothing.

"Hmm…" he murmured to himself. As no one saw, there was a black haired figure hiding in the shadows as watching Kai carefully.

* * *

Back at class, Kai made it before the bell rang and sighed in relief. She quickly gave Saya the dagger without anyone seeing as Saya thanked her. Next class started and Min whispered to Kai.

"So, did you really meet the phantom gardener?" she asked as Saya overheard. Kai shrugged, "Yeah, I asked him about flowers. He was kind of hard to approach but I had to ask him about blue roses."

Kai said and Saya smiled with Min pouted. "That's it?" "Pretty much." Kai replied. "Well Anna-Mary is pretty pissed off, she's after the phantom. I think you just made an enemy Kai."

Min warned as all three turned towards Anna-Mary who glared at Kai. "Well, she can have him for all I care. Besides I think the gardener likes Saya." She said and caused the said person to blush.

"You think so?" Saya asked embarrassed. Kai smiled and gave her a pat on the back. "Yeah of course, he was worried about you and all since we're new here." s

he smiled. And as class started the teacher walked in.

Class was over and everyone left to go back to their dorm rooms. It was quiet and Saya and Min were fast asleep. Kai quickly and quietly moved off from her bed and grabbed a gun under her pillow.

She quietly left the room with only a creaking sound. She was going to the bell tower tonight. She saw a shadow move from the bell tower, she quickly ran to the bell tower and in minutes was on chapel where the bell was.

See searched around without letting her guard down, there was no one insight. _"Kai." _a voice called her name out from behind and she swiftly and carefully turned to face a long haired man with a red mask in

the shape of a bat and a long blue cape. She looked at him in shock but was soon covered away from her glare. "You're the phantom aren't you?" she stated as she raised her gun pointing directly at his head.

The phantom eerily laughed. And raised his hand that was similar to Haji's right hand and jumped toward her about to slice her in half, luckily Kai got out of the way just in time and fired her gun at him but only

shot him in the back which obviously didn't faze him at all as the bullet had fallen to the ground. Phantom smirked as he saw Kai's frightened eyes. Kai backed away slowly trying to think of a plan.

"You're a chiropteran, your here to kill Saya aren't you?" she glared hatred at him as he continued to smirk. "Don't go anywhere near Saya, chiropteran!"

she yelled at him and that made him even more amused about Kai. She started to shoot her gun once more but no result as before. _"Time to die." _

Phantom said as he dashed toward Kai and was about to cut her throat open but was soon stopped by a dagger hitting him in the face.

Kai turned to see Haji in his normal attire with his cello case in hand and his chiropteran hand out of his bandages.

Phantom stood and turned to see he caught the dagger in his mouth with that smirk on his face and threw it at Kai which Haji quickly appeared in front of her and swiftly grabbed the dagger with his chiropteran hand.

Phantom scowled at this but soon made that smug smirk again. _"Until next time Kai." _he said and left as he jumped off the bell tower. Kai ran over to where he jumped off and saw nothing, she looked down to the floor and saw a blue rose set there, she picked it up and was mesmerized by the flower.

"Haji," Kai started as she looked up to Haji as he looked down to her. "What is it?" he asked concerned, Kai looked hesitant. "Promise me you'll protect Saya no matter what happens. If I encounter the phantom again I will probably die, so promise me that you'll protect my sister, watch over her in my place if that does happen."

Kai said softly. She looked down to see the scenery of the boarding school, she did not realized the look on Haji's face after she said that, the look of shock and fear for Kai. "I promise, but you will not die Kai."

Haji said as he continued to stare at her. She lightly chuckled. "We'll see. I better get going. Gotta catch some sleep." she yawned and walked out of the bell tower as Haji continued to watch her, his eyes filled with worry.

* * *

As Kai walked into her dorm room she lazily fell on her bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. After a few hours Min and Saya rudely awoken Kai from her blissful slumber.

"Kai, come on lazy butt, we gotta go to class." Saya said as Kai slowly and lazily dressed into her uniform. After a few minutes Kai was finished with her hair down again which needed to be combed by Saya and Min many times while Kai brushed her teeth.

She put hair clips to put her bangs in place as the back of her hair was slightly spiky and a bit jagged but much more tamed then her hair she usual left it as.

They quickly left the dorms and ran to the classroom before they could get a tardy, as they entered the class whispers roamed throughout the class as they saw Kai.

Saya stared at them questionably and walked to her desk and noticed a blue rose was set on her sisters desk. "What? A blue rose?"

Saya questioned as Kai walked to her desk and also noticed the rose on her desk. "That's a blue rose! But, Kai doesn't have black hair."

Min thought out load and murmurs continued grow throughout the classroom. Kai stared at the blue rose, once again mesmerized by it's unnatural beauty, her eyes narrowed as she set the rose down back at her desk.

_This isn't good. _she thought and sat in her seat and waiting for class to start.

* * *

It was around lunch time and Kai could feel the stares as she walked toward the table her sister and friends were sitting at. "That's her? She doesn't even have black hair." one girl said.

"I thought the blue rose goes to the prettiest girl in school." another said along. Anna-Mary sent glares at her as she sat down at the table across from her. "Can this day get any better?"

Kai asked sarcastically. "Ah Kai, it's not so bad. The blue rose could just be a prank you know." Min reassured her as she took a sip of her drink.

"I can only hope, and I thought in the story of the phantom the woman had black hair. Shouldn't it have been set on Saya's desk instead of mine?"

Kai asked as everyone that sat at the table stared curiously at Saya who was now blushing.

* * *

CHAPTER END! What do ya' think? A little longer then the first chapter. Sorry for the ending of it, i couldn't think of anything else! The ball will start in the third chapter!

Hiroki: Please R&R. Remember, review if Riku and Solomon should die.

* * *


	3. Not a chapter!

ME: Hi everybody! i will not put another chapter up for a little while, i kind of have writers block. i can't think of anything!!

Hiroki: Anny-chan can't think of anything good right now, so if you lovely readers would give her some idea's i'm sure she would be happy to.

ME: oh, and i got some votes in for if either Solomon or Riku should die! here are there comments below.

SeVen (): Solomon should die. Riku is too cute to die.

darisu-chan: DIE SOLOMON! sorry for that but I hate him and I want Riku to be alive!

ME: Two so far, i'll take as many as i can and i need help what other couples there should be! I don't want to make any weird pairings so i'll leave it up to you guys! But remember Haji x Kai is the main pairing! I'll happily take Yaoi couples, and i don't mind Yuri couples as well (Did i spell Yuri right?)

Hiroki: Review people or Anny-chan will probably forget this story, no seriously, she has a major memory loss, just yesterday she lost her iPod and is now searching high and low--OW!

ME: Be quiet! oh, and meet another character of mine that is will now help me along the way of this story.

Tesoro: Yo, i was drag here against my will.

ME: We didn't drag ya here against your will! i just simply persuaded you. *Holds a butcher knife in hand while glaring at Tesoro*

Hiroki: Yeah you kind off did Anny-chan, i almost forgot you somewhat of a sadist as well, you enjoy my pain everytime you hit me.

ME: *Sits in a corner* Ya' guys big meanies, well at least May ain't here she's a horribly litle girl.

May: What was that stupid ninja?!! *Whacks me on the head hard*

ME: Aaahhhh!!! My worst nightmare! Run away! *Throws a smoke bomb and dissapears*

May: Damn you, you reatarded ninja!! *Runs off*

Tesoro: .....

Hiroki: ......

Tesoro: Well that was unexpected. Well anyway, we gotta go. You reviewers know the drill, click that button below and review so little Anny will get over her writers block.

Hiroki: Request for pairings please. And we'll see if Anny-chan can fit the pairing into the story.

Authors notes: I don't care if you want Yaoi or Yuri pairings i'm okay with that! Now give me encouragement so i can finish the third chapter!!


	4. Sorry, not a chapter either, nya!

Me: I know, i know! ya guys want to kill me!

Tesoro: well your characters do little Anny.

ME: Will you stop callin' me that!

Tesoro: Let me see... N.O.

ME: Meany, nya! oh and i guess why ya' readers wonder why i hadn't put the third chapter by now, well i have major riders block! And all ya' readers have been so nice to me, nya! haven't said anything nasty yet! I love ya' all for that! So, to show my gratitude i'll put some reviewers as OC characters, but i'll only accept eight OC Characters, so better review before someone fills the spot, nya! Here are the followings i want from ya':

Name:  
Siblings:  
looks:  
height:  
age:  
date of birth:  
close friends:  
personality:  
past:

ME: what team do you want to be on btw, nya? Saya's team, Diva's group or those chiropteran people who are infect by the thorn(Forgot what their name's are)? Or with that Mao chick and that guy(What was his name again?)? oh, and darisu-chan suggested i should make Mao a guy! i'll go with that, nya! two to each group, nya!

Hiroki: Anny-chan is very sorry since she has school work and is going onto high school next year and wants to improve on her grades.

Tesoro: Mostly she's just being a lazy ass...

ME: Tesoro! oh, i am so going to get you, but not now since i have to work on the third chapter, nya! Major writers block! Nya!!

Hiroki & Tesoro: You're one weird neko ninja you know that?

ME: i know and i love it, nya! ^-^

Hiroki & Tesoro: Review now! so Anny-chan/ little Anny will get over her writers block and stop torturing us to death!! She's a major saidst when she's in a bad mood!

ME: Well i'm a sadist when i'm in good mood as well, nya! so even if i get reviews i'll still torture ya' guys, after all i created ya' two!

Hiroki: *Sweatdrops*

Tesoro: I'll call May then!

ME: Ah! she's my worst nightmare even though i created her! She hates cats! especially neko ninjas like me, nya! *Throws a smoke bomb and disappears*

Tesoro: Hehe, get's her every time.

Hiroki: *Sweatdrops* well review dear readers, Anny-chan is trying her best to finish the third chapter, even though state assessments are coming up soon and all.

Authors Notes: Please review or i may never finish the chapter! If i'm lucky enough i may finish it before my birthday, but wait... My birthday is next week, nya! So frustrating!! Oh, and i'll put up the people who wanted to become OC characters and what spots have been tooken away on my profile so check there okay? Nya! Check so i don't have to turn ya' people down if the spot is already filled!!


	5. The Waltz, Blue Rose And New Friend

BLOOD+

The story of Blood plus shall be different now! Not much changes, well, except for Kai being a girl instead of a man and having feelings toward Haji. The story line is slightly different as Kai will be more included and I am thinking of her becoming a chevalier, just maybe. First story so be nice please!

ME: Nya, Hey everyone! To 13IsTaLkThEaKaTsUkI13, i have added your OC character into my story now. If i messed up on your OC character by any chance please say so, so i can fix it, nya!

Hiroki: It appears we already have two OC characters now. *Looks over my emails.*

Tesoro: And the Red sheild team is now fill we have Diva's group and those Schiff guys and or Mao and Akihiro Okamura's group.

ME: darisu-chan, i will have your OC character in the story in the next few chapters, nya!

Hiroki: Anny-chan owns nothing except for the story plot.

Tesoro: Sadly she owns me and Hiroki here.

ME: What was that Tesoro? *Holding a butcher knife behinf back while smiling sweetly*

Tesoro: Nothing, oh almighty creator!

ME: Your sarcasm will help you this time Tesoro.

Hiroki: "Sweat drops* Enjoy the story!

Warning: Some bad language here and there.

* * *

Chapter 3: the waltz, blue rose and new friend.

Kai was standing against the creamed painted wall of the ballroom as she watched party goers who consisted of her classmates and their family members with the acceptation of young strapping men mixed in to the group.

Mingling, dancing, cracking jokes and catching up on each other. That's what had everyone had mainly done, well if you can accept chiropteranspossibly lurking about the boarding school.

All the girls wore expensive looking dresses as they flirted with the young male population in the room,

but Kai wore a simple pure white sundress that was knee length showing how innocent she was on the inside as she wore strapped white half-inch high heels, she had a small purse dangling in her hand where a gun was confined in.

She watched on as Saya was speaking with David and Julia from across the ballroom, excluding her out of the conversation, Kai rubbed the back of her neck being frustrated.

Having Min practically shoving her into this dress as Saya combed her wild red-brown hair down that looked straight and for once looked made her boyish frame more feminine.

Now back to the ball, well she certainly wasn't a very social girl. After a few minutes Kai was practically bored to death until she heard the shrills of girls and noticed most of the girls were hovering over the entrance door of the ballroom.

"He's so handsome!" one girl swooned. "He could possibly be the phantom." They had learned it was the chairman Karl Fei-Ong during their field trip as he was almost about to kill Saya,

Kai was angered if it was Karl as she looked a little bit closer and saw a young man with combed blonde hair as it curled slightly at the ends, he wore a white suit that looked good on him with a blue rose in his upper pocket of his suit.

Kai sighed and went back to her train of thought.

_'Definitely not the phantom.' _she felt a soft tap of a hand on her shoulder, she turned to look that it was the man those other girls thought he was the phantom.

Kai fought a blush as the man had smiled at her. "Would you care to dance?" he asked politely as Kai turned quickly to her left, and then her right and turned back to the handsome blonde-haired man.

"Me?" Kai asked dumbfounded as he nodded. She gulped quickly as she was slightly nervous. "Um, well I can't really dance." She tried to explain but the man didn't take a no for an answer.

"It's alright, I'll show you." he said as he smiled seductively and took her hand and walked down to the dance floor.

He placed his right hand on Kai's hip and held Kai's right hand in his and Kai got the idea and placed her left hand on his shoulder and his chest to hers with her purse settled on her shoulder with the long handle.

They waltz around the ballroom floor as all eyes were on them. Kai tried to keep her pace quickly along the man's movements as she almost tripped but that only flawed once and the rest of the dance went smoothly.

"Is this your first time dancing?" the man asked as they locked eyes on each other light yellow at dark brown. She was mesmerized and could feel like she could answer any of his questions without hesitation.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he smiled seductively once more as he answered. "You seem very good at dancing it's hard to believe this is your first time."

He said politely as Kai blush rosy pink at his compliment. He chuckled at her change of color and continued to spoke.

"The fact that you can dance so easily with me means we have good chemistry between us." "Chemistry?" Kai questioned, as he blush softened.

"Yes," he responded as he continued to lead her in the ballroom floor as she smiled up at him. He returned the smile, she couldn't help but feel so entranced by his smile.

But no one realizing as a dark figure stood in the shadows watching Kai predatorily. Soon as the song was starting to slow down it's pace, soon ending.

Kai felt so comfortable in the man's arms and could not tell apart from id this was a dream or reality, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

As the music soon ended to stop the man released her from his hands, Kai could not help but feel slightly disappointed.

"I must apologize," the man said startling Kai out of her daze. "To tell you the truth I asked you to dance because you were the only one not staring at me. For that I must apologize"

He said sincerely, Kai felt a little depressed from his words and tilted her head down slightly. "But" he held her chin between his thumb and forefinger forcing her to look up into his gorgeous eyes.

"From the bottom of my heart, I am glad I asked you to dance with me." he said with his soft voice sounding truthful of his words as he slightly chuckled.

Kai tried to force down her blush from appearing but soon failed as a beet red shade colored her naturally tanned cheeks. "So, this has where you've been,"

Appeared a voice and both turned to see a man with dark purple hair and wearing a suit similar to the young man, he was about a few inches taller than him. "I finally found you."

He said monotone being familiar to the blonde-haired young man. "Hello Van," he greeted the older man and turned to Kai with a sad smile.

"My dear, I would love to dance more longer but I'm afraid I must be going now." he said softly with a hint of disappointment in his voice, "It's alright." Kai replied as she bowed to both men.

"I must be going as well." she said and turned to leave but was pulled by the man's hand and quickly made her turned back to her and to her surprise the blonde-haired man softly kissed her forehead, he took the blue rose out of his upper jacket pocket and tucked it behind her ear.

"I hope we meet again." he said softly as he smiled and soon left with the older man walking next to him as they left the ballroom.

She was in a daze feeling her face warm up. _"Kai!" _an eerie voice filled her ears, she turned to where the voice came from and saw the Phantom from the balcony, she noticed Saya staring at the same direction as well as she was a few feet away from her.

"Phantom!" she exclaimed quietly as she ran towards the direction the Phantom ran off to with Saya following.

She took out her gun from her purse. Kai followed the Phantom closely and did not realize Saya wasn't catching up to her.

She followed him to a building where it led to the cellar and soon heard a gun fired. "What the…?"

She followed the sound to find David with a gun in hand like her and Phantom standing a few feet away in front of a truck, it blinded Kai for moment from the bright headlights.

She distinctly saw a bullet implanted on her arm but his arm was soon transformed into an chiropteranarm with the bullet falling out along with the cloth covering his arm.

David was about to shoot him once more but Phantom was too fast for him and hit him forcing him to be thrown back to a wall. "David!"

Kai gasped out and had unfortunately gotten the Phantoms attention. "Drivethe truck out of here." He said to the driver of the truck. "Yes sir." the man replied as they drove out of the cellar.

"It's Diva, Diva is in that container!" David yelled to Julia as she appeared a few kilometers away. Phantom ignored him and advance to Kai. She stood slightly shaken as she pointed the gun at him.

"Stay away you fucking bastard." she warned but he continued walking tauntingly toward her, like a predator cornering it's prey.

She pulled the trigger continuously until it only clicked as showing she had run out of bullets, Phantom paused for a moment as the bullets fell off from his body and a sadistic smirk appeared on the corner of his lips. He stood in front of Kai, she held the gun at his head as tears started to form on the edge of her eyes.

He used his chiropteran arms to crush the gun into scraps and threw it to the side. Kai backed away slowly as Phantom took another step.

Terror and fear was seen in her eyes as Phantom settled his chiropteran hand around Kai's neck, his sadistic smirk still in place. "Say goodbye Kai."

he said and about to strangle him but was soon stopped by the fire of a pistol. Phantom took a few steps back as a large bullet hole was pierced on his shoulder.

Kai turned to face where the shot came from, a young woman wearing a green dress that stopped aboveher knees.

She had grey-blue eyes with half glasses settled on the bridge of her nose with grown hair that waved lightly framing her girlish frame.

"Better get over here." the woman said as she held the pistol still in hands defensively ready to shoot again. Kai did as she was told and ran to stand next to the young woman.

The woman was about five foot and around Kai's height, she appeared around in her twenties. "Be quiet Kiro, I'm trying to be a hero here." the woman said to no one directly, Kai questioned her but the woman showed a goofy smile.

"Nice to meet ya'! Your Kai right? Your hair is really reddish are you a Yankee?"

She asked. Kai stared at her blankly and soon turned read in anger as the words seeped into her mind.

"No I'm not!" she half yelled half exclaimed. The woman stared at her curiously. "Do you always get flustered when someone save's your sorry ass?"

She questioned and this caused Kai's eye to twitch comically. "No I am not flustered…!" She said through gritted teeth. "Who are you anyway?!" she yelled as the woman just continued to stare at her.

"The name's Tontenso Lorina and this is my partner-in-crime Kirorume but just call him Kiro." She said pointing at her side where there was nothing. Kai questioned this woman's sanity.

"Little bitch!" Phantom muttered. "That silver bullet is supposed to kill you!" The Tontenso woman muttered underneath her breath but everyone hear her still.

"That's only supposed to work on werewolves! He's a chevalier!" Kai growled out. "What's the fucking hell is the difference?" she asked to Kai.

Phantom questioned this woman's own sanity as Kai slipped her forehead in frustration. "I think I'm dealing with a nutcase here."

she whispered to herself. Fortunately, enough Saya and Haji stepped in just in time and preoccupied Phantom's time. Phantom jumped up to a stack of crates and turned to the group.

"I'm afraid I can't continue in this little party, but next time, I will kill you." he directed his words to Kai and Saya, he threw two blue roses at their feet. "Until we meet again."

he said eerily and laughed maniacally as he disappeared into the shadows. "Phantom…" Saya muttered as her eyes returned from glowing red to brown eyes. "Tontenso, what are you doing here?"

David questioned the lady named Tontenso. She shrugged as she replied. "My paranormal investigative senses told me to come here and Kiro wouldn't stop asking to see Saya."

She said casually as Haji, Saya and Kai stared at her as if she were a crazy loony while David and Julia just sighed at the strange girl. "Who is she David?" Saya questioned.

"This is Tontenso Lorina, she's a researcher and investigator of the paranormal, we came across of her while we were handling a chiropteran which she thought were fire-breathing dog creatures."

David informed as a sweat drop appeared on both him and Julia. "She's also working for us to uncover the chiropterans whereabouts."

Julia continued for David. "Well it's nice to meet you Lorina." Saya said politely. "By the way David, did she came out of a mental hospital just recently by any chance?"

Kai questioned but was soon bonked on the head comically by Saya who glared at her furiously. "That isn't nice Kai!"

* * *

ME: CHAPTER END!! I think this chapter was a little shorter then the last one, nya! i still have a bit of writers block!

Tesoro: Hey, you at least finished this chapter before your birthday with a few days to spare.

Hiroki: Yeah, she's right.

ME: Oh yeah, nya! Since for that i wont torture you two for a few chapters.

Hiroki & Tesoro: Oh thank the all mighty!

Authers Notes: Was it funny? yes, no? Well until next chapter which i doubt will be soon, nya...


End file.
